Diwali Fun
by Rasi10
Summary: It being Diwali here and getting inspired by my sister of all people, this is just a short story consisting of guns, crackers and the original Avengers. Set after the Chitauri Battle.


****A/N: It being Diwali here and getting inspired by my sister of all people, this is just a short story, which might not make much of sense.****

****Warnings: Mentions of suicide.****

"JARVIS, call the team down and tell them that I am conveying my final goodbyes before I leave."

Just a minute later, the whole team walked in on Bruce with a tear stained face, muttering incoherently while holding a gun to his head.

"Bruce, please put that gun down" Tony said as he tried to near him.

"No Tony, I just want to end my life right now, I am of no use here." Bruce sobbed as he put a slight pressure on the trigger.

"Bruce, please don't do it, we need you" pleaded Steve as they took one step closer.

"No guys, I am sorry but you can't stop me." Bruce said with finality and pulled the trigger. The sound of the bullet rang through the whole room, stunning everyone to silence, just staring at the blood flowing from where the bullet entered as he fell down.

"Bruce?" Clint whispered he immediately pushed forward to catch him and laid him down. "Come on, don't do this to us." muttered Natasha as she sat near Clint. Steve and Tony soon joined the small group, crowding near Bruce and crying, muttering something that they couldn't figure out themselves, silently hoping that this was just a dream and that Bruce would wake up any minute, knowing that it wouldn't happen.

"Wait a moment, that doesn't look like blood." Natasha said as she looked closer at the wound. "Yeah, it looks more like... a mix of paint and tomato sauce!" Steve exclaimed.

"And that gun... it does look like a plastic gun but the shot..." Tony wondered and experimentally pulled the trigger, only for the same crack to echo but no bullet hit anyone or anything in the lab, instead made Bruce get up suddenly.

"So... figured it out?" Bruce asked silently as he wiped the paint mix off his face. "That is a toy gun someone gave me while I was in India. It is like a real gun but instead of bullets, there is a paper roll that is somewhat like a cracker, see..." he said as he took the gun and took out the roll and showed it around.

"It is similar to a cracker and produces the same sound. A simple but efficient trick to fool anyone if they don't know about this." Bruce said and everyone let out a sigh of relief. "What actually brought this on though?" Clint asked.

"I was remembering my time at India and was bored so... what actually happened was..."

_Bruce was in the lab, trying to think of something that would best fool the avengers, something simple but unexpected, something that no one would've expected him to do. He pondered over it for sometime before an idea struck him and he immediately rushed to his room and picked up the toy gun, a few rounds and some paint before heading back to the lab and set things up for his plan, bringing in JARVIS into the fold._

_A few minutes later, after he had finished setting up everything and making sure everything was perfect, he asked JARVIS to call the team._

"And then you guys came in and all that happened. Though, what I don't understand is that, you do know that I will turn into Hulk if I try to commit suicide but why didn't you think of that?" Bruce asked, confused.

"We were more concerned that our friend was trying to commit suicide and forgot that small part." Steve said.

"And do not do that to us again, my heart cannot take it." Tony said, a little hurt.

"Sorry Tony, I won't do it again unless it proves to be necessary during missions." Bruce said.

And help it did, when there was a sudden ambush. He had used the same trick as a distraction and they were able to successfully thwart the attempt. All because of one toy gun.

****A/N: I know, it doesn't make much sense and all but... the idea refused to leave my mind all day and it has proved to be a stress reliever. All comments and criticism accepted and appreciated.****

****Thank you all for reading!****

****Rasi10 signing off****

****Published on 27 October 2019****


End file.
